Block Breakdown
Squared Sliders is an upcoming game developed by Dylan as a solo project for the first Crimson Weekly Challenge event. It is a puzzle and strategy styled game, similar to games like Tetris Attack and Puzzles and Dragons, that involves rotating shapes to match them by color and clear structures, as well as a more platforming-esque aspect similar to sliding tile puzzles. Story The story starts in a children's room, where a young boy enters his room and opens a closet. Shuffling through the items packed inside, he begins to pull out all sorts of toys, and eventually comes out carrying a large cubby of play blocks. He places them on the ground and beings to start picking them out, one by one... The scene then shifts to a colorful world, built out of many puzzle-piece like tiles. A plentiful species known as the Craftos, all being built out of smaller tiles similar to the land itself. However, an evil curse is cast on the land, breaking the tiles apart and causing the colorful block world to be seperated for eternity. Most Craftos are caught in the action and the event eventually becomes a massacre as the entire species is wiped out. Eventually, over millions of years, the land loses its cheeriness and color. This attracted another race, the Terans, and they eventually made their home on these islands. The tale of the Crafto's extinction was nothing but a scary folklore to educate the children about how splitting up can be a scary thing. One Teran in particular, named Teisha, believes that the folklore has a kernel of truth behind it, and sets out to unite the lands. Along the way, Teisha meets up with Caesar, a traveling researcher who studies the folklore. Inviting her to his cottage, she notices tons of mysterious writings, defined by the studying man as Caesarian, that tell stories about the world's creation. Among his findings are a map that seems to show what the supercontinent of the Residue Isles would look like, and Caesar hires her to follow it and bring back the world, piece by piece. During her quest, Teisha meets the Sphir Squad, who warn her not to trespass the isles. Not heeding her advice, she continues along her way, only to realize that most of the isles are full with hostile creatures. As she clears through each piece, she slowly learns that they are all part of the Sphir Squad's land. Not counting where the Terans live, there is only one land not guarded by the squad. Platforming Gameplay In some levels, the game takes on a more platforming style approach to the game (although there is still plenty of puzzle element involved). In a level, you will have a large grid that represents a world map. Most tiles on the grid are either regular tiles or wall tiles, but the player character, enemies, and a few blank spots available. Players can slide tiles to create paths and must build their way from point A to point B in a certain number of moves. This gameplay is often twisted in other ways such as building a path for moving troops that must lead through certain points and forming certain patterns to open the next area. Puzzle Gameplay Often times, you will find yourself engaged in puzzle combat against other opponents. Each player has their own screen on the left or right side, with a storage belt in the middle. Players must take blocks in their space and try to match them by color, but they can not move the blocks; rather, tapping a block will allow them to rotate all the blocks around it. Once a row is created, all blocks in that row disappear into glowing lights, which gather up on the belt. As a player continues to make more matches of that color, the light grows stronger. Players can drag colored lights and place them on a square, turning it and all blocks surrounding it into that color. The stronger the lights are, the more blocks it will envelop in that color. Players are encouraged to make combos to make the light stronger as soon as possible, and follow up afterwards with large cleared rows. The goal of the player is to get a certain score of points first in order to win. Later on, the challenge is given twists, by introducing new shapes that have special functions and take up certain amounts of the board, leaving walls that cannot be moved or rotated, preventing certain areas from having rows, and adding a time limit to the challenge. Major Characters Trivia Wkh pbvwhub ri wklv zruog lv d vkdgrzhg phvvdjh Wkh rqh zlwk wkh wrbv, wkh pdvwhu lv wkh erb Wkurxjkrxw brxu vwrub olhv klgghq ulggohv Ghflskhu wkhp dorqj wkh wdoh, lw'v wlph wr ohduq wkh uhdo wdoh Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Weekly Challenge Category:Original Games Category:Weekly Challenge 1